Such a method is known from the disclosure in EP 0 171 069 A. With such a method a good surface can be obtained but a problem arises in that maintaining the dimension of the object is not ensured due to the deformation of the individual layers because of shrinkage of the material. In addition, the production time is long.
In order to reduce the deformations, it is known from the disclosure in EP 0 362 982 A either to solidify individual strips that are connected with adjacent and underlying strips only via a support construction or to solidify the layer only in regions wherein gaps between the regions result in the object. In both cases a high quality of the surface cannot be obtained.
It is an object of the invention to improve a method for making three-dimensional objects by successive solidification of individual layers such that a small deformation of the object simultaneously with a high quality of the surface is obtained. Furthermore, the accuracy of the surface should be increased and the consumption of material and the production time should be reduced.